


Forever

by HeinousActsZX



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Immortality, Mayfly-December Romance, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousActsZX/pseuds/HeinousActsZX
Summary: The war has been over for a long time.  An old couple revisits where they first confessed.





	

Decades after the war against Grima, Tiki still looked as young as she ever had. Say'ri, however, had grown old. Young, tough skin had wrinkled. Battle-honed reflexes had slowed over the years. The once-strong bones of a warrior now creaked as she moved. Weakened by passing of time, some days she struggled to get out of bed without the help of her wife. But not today.  
“Are you ready. Say’ri?” Tiki asked with trepidation, knowing how fragile her lover had become in her twilight years. Say’ri responded with a smile as she stood up with unsteady legs.  
“I couldn’t miss today.”  
After the couple had gotten dressed, they left the small house they called home during the summer, greeted by the brisk morning air. It was still dark out, although sky was beginning to turn red. With Tiki supporting her, Say’ri and her wife slowly began walking out to the countryside.  
Today was their anniversary. Every year the couple trekked out to the spot where Say’ri proposed to Tiki. Every year they would watch the sun rise together and renew their vows. Every year the walk seemed to get harder.  
The stroll through the plains of the Chon’sin landscape proceeded quietly. It wasn’t far from the house, although it was away from the road that led back to the palace. Tiki focused on keeping her partner steady when the silence suddenly broke:  
“Tiki, are you afraid of death?”  
Tiki’s concentration broke as she quickly turned to look at Say’ri, who was smiling despite the grim nature of her question. Age could never temper the beauty of her smile, Tiki thought to herself.  
After considering the question carefully, Tiki responded: “Ever since I was very young, I knew I would live forever, so I’ve never feared the end in the way I know that mortals do.”  
The answer seemed to satisfy Say’ri, who nodded, still smiling. The peaceful walk continued, their footsteps the only sound that could be heard.  
At last the pair arrived at their destination: the hill where Say’ri had proposed to Tiki with a ring carved from Divinestone. Tiki had accepted both the ring and proposal, and had used the ring to transform to her dragon form ever since. After a careful climb to the top, the pair sat on the grass, waiting for the sun to show itself.  
Tiki turned to her wife. Although she was hesitant to potentially mar what was supposed to be a happy time together, she couldn’t help it. For once, she couldn’t read Say’ri’s face to tell what she was thinking, she simply had the same serene smile she’d had since she woke up.  
“Say’ri, are you afraid of death?”  
Say’ri turned her head toward her love and laughed, her now-greyed hair shaking with her.  
“I was, once. Back when the war was still raging, there were countless times I came close to my end, and I despaired because I felt I had so much more to do.”  
For the first time, Say’ri’s smile faltered, as she moved to face the skyline.  
“There were times when I almost wished death had come for me, to end my tale and strike me from history.”  
The smile returned, larger than before.  
“But I had you by my side. You gave me the strength to let go of my fear, to make me stronger, so we could all defeat the fell dragon together.”  
Say’ri turned back to face Tiki again.  
“And I know that when the gods come for me, I’ll never truly be gone.”  
Say’ri reached out to hold her wife’s face in her hands.  
“Because I’ll live on forever with you.”  
Tears streamed down Tiki’s face as she realized again how blessed she was to have Say’ri by her side. Overwhelmed, she leaned forward to kiss the one she loved more than any other, and Say’ri returned in kind.  
The wind blew softly as human and immortal embraced. When they had finished, it was Say’ri wiping away tears as she laughed again: “Ah, I told myself I wouldn’t get emotional. I’m getting too old for this.”  
“Say’ri,” Tiki said suddenly. “I promise that I will love you as long as I live, until the end of time, because I would never want to be without you.”  
That same smile. “I knew you would the moment I met you, all those years ago.”  
Say’ri rested her tired head against Tiki’s as the sun finally peeked over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first fic, written for Fire Emblem Femslash week. There's just something about the sadness of mortals loving immortals that appeals to me.


End file.
